disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventures in Typing with Timon
Adventures in Typing with Timon & Pumbaa is a 1999 Disney computer game starring Timon and Pumbaa from The Lion King. In this game, Timon and Pumbaa are featured throughout the interactive adventures, customized private lessons, and five activities that progressively challenge varying skill levels. Product Description Experience a typing adventure with Timon and Pumbaa! One day, Timon and Pumbaa decide to set out for an adventure. Rafiki notices them, and offers them a magical jungle keyboard to assist them on their journey, but Timon and Pumbaa turn him down, saying that they're in too much of a hurry. Rafiki speculates that they are going to come across trouble on their way, and presents the jungle keyboard to the player to help Timon and Pumbaa. There are five activities in the game. Prior to each activity, the player must complete a series of practice lessons set up by Rafiki, which introduce the skills required to complete the upcoming activity. Then the player must type the correct sequence of letters, words, or sentences to help Timon and Pumbaa overcome an obstacle. Each time the player completes an activity, they are awarded a certificate with their score on it. A progress report keeps track of all of the player's scores, as well as strengths and weaknesses. The player's certificates and progress report can also be printed out. Product Information Learn the fundamentals of typing with fun activities that build essential typing skills in Disney's Adventures in Typing with Timon & Pumbaa. This typing tutorial for children teaches essential typing habits while having fun. Learn all this and more as you progress through five exciting and challenging activities. Throughout your typing adventure, get private lessons from Rafiki and plenty of laughs from wild and wacky Timon and Pumbaa. Fun activities build essential typing skills! Activities *'Smack-a-Bug': Some pesky bugs provoke Pumbaa, so he grabs a bamboo shoot and some berries to try to get back at the bugs. Bugs will periodically pop out of holes in the ground, and the player must type the letter on each bug's back when it appears. *'Savannah Water & Power': When Timon and Pumbaa attempt to cross the dry Savannah, Pumbaa grows thirsty and weary. The duo comes across a strange looking contraption, and Timon tries to get it working in order to provide his friend with some water. The player must type the words that appear on the signs in front of each part of the machine. *'Grub Getaway': Timon and Pumbaa stumble across an oasis teeming with bugs, where they decide to have a feast. The player must type words to move Pumbaa across the ledges to collect the bugs. In the later rounds, a frog will start appearing on the ledges that should be avoided, or else Timon and Pumbaa will lose some of their bugs. *'Carnivore Cave': After Timon convinces Pumbaa to enter a dark and foreboding cave, the duo realizes that some hyenas are trailing them. The player must type sentences to make Pumbaa outrun the hyenas. *'Traveler's Tales': After escaping from the cave, Timon and Pumbaa are weary and wish to return home. A mask comes to life and tells them that he can help them find their way home. The player must type paragraphs to complete a story about Timon and Pumbaa's adventures. For each completed paragraph, a part of a stone wall is removed, until Timon and Pumbaa's watering hole is revealed. Lessons *Lesson 1: posture, home row keys, fjdk keys, spacebar *Lesson 2: a;sl keys *Lesson 3: gh keys *Lesson 4: ei keys *Lesson 5: rt keys, right shift key *Lesson 6: uy keys, left shift key *Lesson 7: wo keys *Lesson 8: mnvb keys *Lesson 9: x key, period key *Lesson 10: c key, comma key *Lesson 11: qp keys *Lesson 12: z key, question mark key *Lesson 13: apostrophe key *Lesson 14: rhythmic typing *Lesson 15: enter key, backspace key, using the mouse to reposition the cursor Skills Learned *Finger Placement *Home Row Technique *Edit Mistakes *Accuracy Speed *Letter Recognition *Word Processing Product Features *Letter Recognition and Finger Placement - Letter recognition finger placement and home row technique - who knew learning the basics could be such a hit? *Typing Words and Accuracy - Type words with an emphasis on accuracy - that's the correct way to quench Timon and Pubmaa's thirst. *Typing Phrases - Learning to type phrases with accuracy more than with speed is the fastest way to catch your dinner. *Typing Paragraphs - Type paragraphs, edit mistakes - c'mon, get to it! Weary Timon and Pumbaa are stuck here until you get it right. Windows Requirements *Windows 98 XP Vista (requires compatibility mode) *Pentium 90 MHz or faster processor *16MB of RAM 20 MB free hard *Disk space 640 x 480 monitor 16-bit color *Windows compatible Sound Card and speakers *4X CD-ROM Drive Review from Amazon.com Designed for children as young as six, this keyboarding program features step-by-step tutorials that teach hand placement and key strokes. Children are encouraged to improve their speed and accuracy by playing five engaging games. In one game, for instance, kids type sentences to help Timon and Pumbaa negotiate a maze of tunnels to avoid hungry hyenas. In another game, they shoot bugs by typing the correct letters. Detailed records of progress are kept. The Lion King theme may be best for younger kids - but even adult testers found the program helpful in increasing typing speed and accuracy. The program will work well in both homes and schools. Teaches: typing, keyboarding Age Range: 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18 Copyright © 2000 Children's Software Revue -- From Children's Software Revue® -- "Subscribe Now!" Gallery Adventures in typing with timon & pumbaa 3.jpg|Front cover Adventures in typing with timon & pumbaa 4.jpg|Back cover Adventures in typing with timon & pumbaa 2.gif|Product details timon pumbaa typing 1.png|Smack-a-Bug activity timon pumbaa typing 2.png|Savannah Water & Power activity timon pumbaa typing 3.png|Grub Getaway activity timon pumbaa typing 4.png|Carnivore Cave activity timon pumbaa typing 5.png|Traveler's Tales activity Category:1999 video games Category:The Lion King Category:Computer games